


El trato.

by AnimalMagnetism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Argentina, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalMagnetism/pseuds/AnimalMagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tengo ganas de jugar…de jugar a un juego que venimos jugando desde hace muchos, muchos años juntos…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	El trato.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera parte acepto críticas...  
> Estamos frente a una Margot cansada del abuso, que lucha por su integridad pero que es incapaz de defenderse.

-Estoy preocupado por la próxima generación Verger… ¿tú no? - preguntó Mason acercándose intimidante hacia Margot cuya mirada se ensombreció de pronto.  
\- Sólo estoy tratando de sobrevivir a esta generación- la voz de Margot sonó angustiada y sus ojos se humedecieron ante el rostro impasible de su hermano. Mason rió burlonamente.  
\- Hoy no pareces de buen humor Margot… si no fuera por ese rubor en tus mejillas juraría que estás menopausica…- las palabras de Mason se deslizaron lentamente hacia la última, al llegar a aquella palabra su mirada adoptó aquel característico brillo perverso que su hermana conocía muy bien. Margot le dio la espalda y le dio un terrón de azúcar al caballo al tiempo que escuchaba los pasos de Mason dirigiéndose hacia ella.  
\- Te ves muy sonrojada hoy… cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu secreto?  
-Hace frío… no sé de qué hablas- respondió Margot gélidamente acariciando la suave melena del caballo.  
-Tienes frío siempre… ¿no te parece Margot? – el tibio aliento de Mason le acarició la mejilla, podía sentir aquella respiración en su cuello y el calor del cuerpo de Mason a solo centímetros del suyo.  
\- Como decía Margot…estoy preocupado por la próxima generación Verger, y estaba pensando que para ser una familia que se dedica a la cría de animales , nosotros no hacemos mucho de eso, ¿no crees?- rió estúpidamente tras ella mientras deslizaba su mano por el cabello castaño de la joven recogido en una trenza.  
Margot notó como se le erizaba la piel ante aquel mínimo contacto.  
-Quisiera un pequeño Verger, ¿tú no?  
-“Un pequeño Verger”?- inquirió ella con la voz temblorosa y los nervios crispados.  
-Sí…un heredero…puro…- susurró al oído de la muchacha, tan cerca que Margot podía sentir la humedad de su cálida respiración- Sabes Margot… ¿recuerdas cuando papá mejoró la genética de los cerdos?, él era muy bueno en eso. Las mejores razas no se cruzan con cualquier raza… ¿recuerdas? Papá me enseñó mucho sobre eso… ¿me estás escuchando? Porque… parece que no me estás prestando atención…  
-Sí, te escucho- la voz de la joven sonó ahogada.  
-Bien, pero… ¿podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando te hablo?  
Margot viró y se topó cara a cara con Mason.  
-¿Así está mejor?- lo desafió ella con furia contenida.  
Mason lanzó una carcajada y su mirada detrás de sus gafas se lleno de oscuridad, le divertían las actitudes de su hermana, le resultaban extrañamente excitantes.  
-Por supuesto que está mucho, mucho, yo diría que muchísimo mejor…me gustan tus ojos Margot, pero me gusta más mirarte a los ojos cuando puedo verte desde arriba – volvió a reír, esta vez con crueldad acercándose y cerrando aún más el espacio entre su hermana y él.  
-La genética lo es todo en este negocio, mi querida Margot y como dije, podemos hacer negocios juntos. Un heredero con nuestra sangre nos beneficiaría a ambos…obviamente nadie se enteraría…yo sería el padre y tú la “tía Margot”- lanzó una carcajada como si aquel chiste fuera divertido, se pasó la mano por el cabello desalineado y se mordió el labio inferior con la mirada fija en la muchacha…parecía esforzarse por mover la pieza adecuada.  
Sus ojos celestes se deslizaron por el cuerpo de su hermana con descaro, evaluando cada parte, hambriento. Margot, incómoda, asqueada por la oferta… bajó la mirada e intentó escabullirse. Mason la detuvo suavemente.  
-Recuerda que ya no tienes tu parte. Sólo intento ayudarte…incluso un niño nos acercaría aún más - sonrió mientras el brillo malicioso se filtraba por sus pupilas.  
-¿Desde cuándo tú intentas ayudarme…?  
Mason acercó su mano al primer botón de la camisa de la joven y con delicadeza lo desprendió.  
-Es lo que papá hubiera querido…¿ya te dije que te ves muy rosadita? Apuesto a que puedo adivinar en qué época del mes estás…- se apoyó contra el cuerpo de la joven y le besó el cuello con torpeza. Margot intentó zafarse pero él la sujetó del brazo, esta vez con violencia, y la aporreó contra la pared más cercana.  
-Tengo ganas de jugar…de jugar a un juego que venimos jugando desde hace muchos, muchos años juntos…-Margot forcejeó bajo el cuerpo de su hermano. La mirada perversa de éste delataba lo que venía a continuación. Era realmente humillante la manera en la que el joven la observaba en aquel momento. El brillo sádico de sus ojos celestes la hacía sentirse tan avergonzada de sí misma…  
Margot miró al piso.  
-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos cuando te hablo, querida Margot?- dijo Mason al tiempo que tomaba a la joven por la mandíbula y la obligaba a establecer contacto visual.  
\- Me dieron muchas ganas de que me la mames y de que me mires a los ojos mientras lo haces, asi de paso aprendes un poco de modales. Cuando tenías 10 años eras mucho más obediente, ¿recuerdas?, hacías tantas cosas por un chocolate…lo que te pidiera…  
Mason enroscó su mano en la trenza de su hermana y la obligó a arrodillarse frente a él a fuerza de tirones de cabello. Margot chilló dolorida, se resistió pero recibió un golpe en el rostro y su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar. Las pupilas de Mason se dilataron ante la sangre, y un brillo de excitación invadió su mirada perversa. El joven se despojó de su abrigo caro y lo tiró al suelo del establo.  
-Ahora estás bien sonrojada ¿ no?...- murmuró mientras desprendía la hebilla de su cinto y se bajaba la bragueta con cierta suavidad seductora. Mientras lo hacía no apartaba sus ojos de ella, por momentos parecía querer seducirla.  
\- Lo vamos a hacer suave ¿sabes?... como en los viejos tiempos, de paso puedes pensar en mi oferta…

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
